This new carnation variety originated as a seedling of a hybrid developed by us in 1984 at our nursery at San Remo, Italy, by crossing two varieties selected from our collection of carnations maintained at our nursery for breeding purposes. This particular seedling was selected for progation because of its very strong Cardinal Red flowers produced on long, strong, upright stems of a tall plant having excellent characteristics for commercial propagation for cut flower production. This selected seedling was propagated by us by means of cuttings at our San Remo, nursery with very satisfactory results and because the plant appeared to have very good commercial possibilities, we continued propagation of this new plant at our San Remo nursery through several successive generations by cuttings, which proved to us that the novel characteristics of the selected seedling would be retained from generation to generation and its homogeneity for commercial propagation could be assured.
This new carnation variety is now being propagated for commercial purposes by means of cuttings as well as by in-vitro propagation procedures, at Establissments Barberet et Blanc, Laboratoire de Physiologie Vegetale, at 83250 La Londe-Les Maures, France.